freshprincefandomcom-20200215-history
Guess Who's Coming to Marry?
Guess Who's Coming to Marry? is the 6th episode of Season 2 of The Fresh Prince Of Bel-Air. Synopsis Do you take this man... ? Will's aunt plans to marry a white man... and Will's mother objects. Plot Tensions spill over just before the wedding of Will's Aunt Janice when Will's mom meets Janice's intended, who is a white man. Though Vivian and Helen are accepting of Frank and the marriage, Vy refuses to accept it, believing that Janice is making a mistake and not thinking about the bigotry she and Frank will face as an interracial couple, as well as their children. Vy refuses to attend the interracial wedding and forbids Will too, but he stands up to her and tells her he's going. She is eventually convinced to go and Aunt Janice happily marries her fiancee. Cast Main Cast *Will Smith as Will "The Fresh Prince" Smith *James Avery as Phillip Banks *Janet Hubert-Witten as Vivian Banks *Alfonzo Ribiero as Carlton Banks *Karyn Parsons as Hilary Banks *Tatyana M. Ali as Ashley Banks *Joseph Marcell as Geoffrey Butler Recurring *Vernee Watson-Johnson as Vy Smith *Jenifer Lewis as Helen Smith *Charlayne Woodard as Janice Smith *Diedrich Bader as Frank Trivia *The title of this episode is a reference to the 1967 comedy-drama film Guess Who's Coming to Dinner, which features a similar plot of family tensions over an interracial couple. * Dierich Baker made his guest appearance in this episode, then he recently played as Oswald Lee Harvey in the ABC sitcom The Drew Carey Show. * This is the first appearance of Aunt Helen, Uncle Lester, Bobby and Aunt Janice. * In the scene where Janice and Frank are kissing, listen closely and you'll hear a woman in the audience saying "Oh yeah, what's going on?". * When Will are Carlton are talking about growing up and getting married, Will says Carlton's kids would be able to babysit his kids, one of which he wants to name Willow, which is the name of Will Smith's daughter. Goofs * Cousin Bobby is nowhere to be seen during the wedding. Quotes :Vivian: Here we are, the Smith sisters, loud live and in color. :Helen: More like quiet, evil and colored. ---- :Vivian: Janice, why didn't you tell anyone about Frank? :Janice: I guess I was hoping no one would notice? :Helen: Girl, who did you think you were bringing him home to, Stevie Wonder? ---- :Vivian (after seeing Janice's fiance for the first time): You know, when Janice described him, she didn't mention that he was...tall. Not that I have any problems with people who are...tall. :Lester: My cousin used to date a girl who was...tall. :Phil: Heck, the boys go to a predominantly...tall school. :Will: Am I alone in this or did no one notice he was white? :Vy: What the hell is wrong with Janice? :Will: Oh, I'm sorry. Did I say white? I meant tall. :Hilary: He didn't seem that tall to me. ---- :Hilary: Do I have to do everything myself? :Geoffrey: Miss Hilary, the day you do everything yourself will be the day I square-dance naked on the White House front lawn. ---- Photos 206family.jpg 206.jpg 206rehearsal.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2